chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Amzen Drome
Amzen Drome Description Drome|action=edit}} Add Description Episodes "Lord of Treachery" When Chaor asks KidChaor to battle Lord Van Blood in Gothos Tower, a player named Matt shows up, offering to battle KidChaor. Agreeing to battle in the Amzen Drome, the two build for a three-on-three match - with KidChaor's army composed of Chaor, Takinom, and Agitos, while Matt's army is composed of Lord Van Bloot, Skithia, and Krekk. The first battle pits Chaor against Lord Van Bloot, and after getting the information he desired, KidChaor forfeits the match. "BattleDrome of the Sexes" In an all out battle to prove which gender is superior - PeytonicMaster and Krystella take to the Amzen Drome. PeytonicMaster agrees to use all female Creatures, while Krystella uses all male. PeytonicMaster's army is composed of Quadore, Skithia, Lomma, Takinom, Intress and one unknown Creature, while Krystella utilized Kuhgar, Tharax, Ghuul, Rothar, Zalvar and one unknown Creature. * Lomma vs Ghuul * Lomma vs Rothar ** Three battles are not shown or discussed, but given that KidChaor said Tharax came back in a big way - it is most likely that Tharax beat Lomma, then PetyonicMaster's ??? beat Krystella's ???, only for ??? to be destroyed by Tharax. * Quadore vs Kuhgar * Takinom vs Kuhgar * Skithia vs Tharax @ The Lava Pond * Skithia vs Zalvar * Intress vs Zalvar @ Everrain In the end, PeytonicMaster is victorious - however because he was using female Creatures, the message as to whether males or females are superior is blurred. "Battle Lessons" KidChaor mentions that he once earned seven wins in the Amzen Drome and faced Codemaster Amzen as a result, commenting on the battlegear she used to make Chaor into a shock-absorber. KidChaor was not victorious against Codemaster Amzen. "Shifting Sands" MajorTom battles against SlickNick. Though both are Overworld players, and SlickNick expects MajorTom to play with an all Overworld army, MajorTom decidedly includes two Mipedians after his encounter with Tiaane in Al Mipidim. MajorTom's army consists of Tangath Toborn, Staluk, Dractyl Qwun, Arias and Tiaane, while SlickNick chooses Laarina, Raimusa, Zalic, Velreth, Ørth, and Ulfhedinn. * Qwun vs Raimusa @ The Forest of Life * Dractyl vs Zalic @ Glacier Plains * Qwun vs Ørth * Arias vs Velreth * Staluk vs Laarina '@ The Forest of Life * Arias vs '''Ulfhedinn '@ The Riverlands * '''Tangath Toborn vs Laarina * Dractyl vs Ulfhedinn '''@ Skeleton Springs * Tangath Toborn vs '''Ulfhedinn * Tianne vs Ulfhedinn @ Mipedim Oasis ** The battle ends in a tie, as MajorTom sacrifices Tiaane to deal 25 damage to Ulfhedinn, destroying them both. As SlickNick had no Creatures remaining after the final battle, and MajorTom still had Qwun, MajorTom is declared the winner. "Allmageddon" When word breaks out about BattleBoarder's Hoton being able to use an attack called Allmageddon - earning him an undefeated title - everyone wants a chance to challenge Battle Boarder - doing so with six-on-six matches in the Amzen Drome. Klayotic challenges Battleboarder - though only his battle using Barath Beyond against Hoton is shown, in which Barath gets Hoton down in health - only to have Hoton use Allmageddon and win the match. MajorTom later challenges BattleBoarder - though only his battle using Frafdo against Hoton is shown, in which Frafdo gets Hoton down in energy - only to have Hoton use Allmageddon and win the match. ChaotiKween and KidChaor also challenge BattleBoarder - though the battles are not shown - resulting in the same end result as their friends. Due to his busy schedule, BattleBoarder asks that PeytonicMaster meet him in the Amzen Drome for their match the following morning, allowing him to do some research about Allmageddon. When the time finally comes for the battle, PeytonicMaster puts Ibiaan, Intress, Odu-Bathax, Zhade, Marquis Darini, and Tiaane on his team, while BattleBoarder chooses Mezzmarr, Hoton, Blaizer, Dractyl, Frafdo, and Staluk. * Intress vs Hoton @ Ravanaugh Ridge * Odu-Bathax vs Blaizer * Odu-Bathax vs Hoton @ The Riverlands * Ibiaan vs Mezzmarr * Marquis Darini vs Dractyl * Zhade vs Frafdo @ The Lava Pond * Ibiaan vs Staluk * Ibiaan vs Hoton * Zhade vs Hoton * Marquis Darini vs Hoton @ Glacier Plains ** Flux to Mipedim Oasis, where Marquis Darini's first attack does 10 additional damage. ** Flux to Fear Valley, where the Creature with the lowest Courage (Hoton) loses 10 Energy Once Marquis Darini brought Hoton's Energy down to 10, and he was about to power up his Allmageddon attack, he fluxed them to Fear Valley - where Hoton's last 10 Energy was sapped because of his lower Courage, preventing him from using Allmageddon and winning PeytonicMaster the match. "Fire Fighters" KidChaor faces HotShot in the Amzen Drome, going in with the strategy of fighting fire with fire. KidChaor's army composes of Magmon, Chaor, Pyrithion, Ulmar, Raran, and Spyder, while HotShot chooses Heptadd, Tangath Toborn, Prantix, Biondu, Kebna, and Laarina. * Magmon vs Heptadd @ Ravanaugh Ridge * Pyrithion vs Tangath Toborn @ Fear Valley * Raran vs Tangath Toborn @ Ozrac Cavern * Chaor vs Tangath Toborn @ Kiru City * Chaor vs Prantix @ Wooden Pillar * Magmon vs Biondu * Ulmar vs Biondu * Ulmar vs Kebna * Ulmar vs Prantix * Ulmar vs Laarina '''@ Gloomuck Swamp Though KidChaor's strategy proved to be rather fruitful, it did not appear to be enough for HotShot - who took the victory for himself in the end. "The Floundering Father" After laying witness to Buzz Sr's disheartening coaching methods toward his son, Buzz Jr. - KidChaor challenges Buzz Sr to a match in the Amzen Drome - in order to teach Buzz Sr a lesson, as he himself had given up playing Chaotic in order to coach Buzz Jr. KidChaor's army includes Lord Van Bloot, Raran, Zaur, Drakness, Chaor, and Stelgar - while Buzz Sr. chooses Bierk, Ekuud, Ibiaan, Hota, Khavakk, and Khritlaan. * '''Zaur vs Ibiaan @ Mount Pillar * Raran vs Bierk '''@ The Pasage * '''Chaor vs Bierk @ The Riverlands * Lord Van Bloot vs Khritlaan @ Gothos Tower * Drakness vs Hota * Lord Van Bloot vs Khavakk * Zaur vs Ekuud @ Mount Pillar Reservoir ** Transposition Mugic switches out Zaur for Stelgar With a sweeping five winning battles in a row, KidChaor achieves victory over Buzz Sr, his first on-screen win in the Amzen Drome. "Putting the Muge in Mugic" After visiting Broken Edge while the Overworlders are quarrelling with the Mipedians, MajorTom scans a new Mugic created by Hune Marquard called Surge Song. Eager to use the new Mugic, MajorTom puts it in his deck for his next battle in the Amzen Drome. MajorTom's army included Unnamed Overworld Creature, Aggroar, Intress, Neffa, Gespeden, and Maxxor, while his opponent's army included Hammerdoom Chantcaller, Skithia, Dardemus, Narfall, Chargola, and Slufurah. * Unnamed Overworld Creature vs Hammerdoom Chantcaller ** Surge Song enhances the stats of MajorTom's entire army * Aggroar vs Skithia''' @ Banshor's Wreck * '''Intress vs Dardemus @ Castle Pillar * Gespedan vs 'Chargola '@ Skeleton Springs ** Surge Song's effects wear off, leaving MajorTom's army weak and vulnerable. Fearing for the Overworlders at Broken Edge, MajorTom forfeits the match in order to seek help from Najarin. Category:BattleDromes